pixeldungeonfandomcom-20200225-history
User blog:Umarnobbee13/How I play. Tips..
Hi, Everyone! My name is Umar Nobbee. My best friend, Emmanuel, got me into this game 2 weeks now, and I can't stop playing. During the past week, I had my first successful run on my 372th try. Then Sunday, I beat the game three times in a row; then Monday twice, and Tuesday once. So, I've beaten the game 6 times so far, and only two weeks of playing. So I am going to share how I play; and also tips. Firstly, I've never beaten Goo with the Huntress. -_- She's a pain in the 4$$. So weak, but I guess that's why she has the never-ending boomerang and more life from dewdrops, right? Well I don't care, I still die xD ..literally too hard. So, I haven't got the badge beating Goo with all classes yet ..anyway. Sewer stage At Depth 1, there is most likely going to be a scroll of upgrade, at least one, so don't go trying scrolls at depth 1. It's kinda pointless. You need to have luck on your side, but also skill, but skill plays the least part. You can't have a dagger and going to try & kill tengu, it's possible but no-no. The sewers are just a heat-up for you to find good armor and a decent weapon. 'Sad Ghost' So depth 2-4, you find the ghost; this is how I use the ghost weapon, or armor. *If I haven't found a good weapon, I go for the armor & vice-versa. *If I meet the ghost on depth 2, I kill the fetid rat, or find the rose. *And if I still don't have either a good armor, or weapon, I go to depth 3 and look. *Still no luck? I go to depth 4, if I have enough food to survive and well..enough skill to protect myself from the crabs. You might find a good weapon, or armor, on those depths (by luck) if it's really good, like a warhammer, glaive, or long sword; identify it. Then go back up to the ghost, and choose the armor obviously, you already have a good weapon right, so choose the armor. If you don't want to do that method, just take the armor, it is more important than the weapon. Remember, if you take in all the damage, it doesn't matter if your weapon is high/low. You would eventually kill Goo, just slower. 'Upgrading' Don't be afraid to use scrolls, if you have something you know you want to upgrade, or identify. Most of the times, these weapons are actually upgraded, than cursed & degraded, so your chances are pretty good. And if it was cursed, you would see the black magic disappearing. Once you see that, you know its either degraded, or it was upgraded, but cursed. So try to identify it before upgrading again because you could've upgraded a -2 to a -1. And you waste a whole scroll of upgrade. 'Lloyd's Beacon' The beacon is another thing that is handy to have, but remember luck. You could set it outside shops, and outside where the ambitious imp is. SO, it's very useful. By now you should have a good armor and an ok weapon, if not a very good weapon, if you have good luck. Prison stage The first shop is on depth 6; the first thing you MUST buy is the seed pouch, buy it. Will save TONS of space, and remember that skeletons drop coins. (← What!? I don't even.. - S'.'A.) The second thing you HAVE to buy are the healing potions. It's a must. I always buy all the healing potions; you will be lucky if he's selling three of them. Set the beacon outside if you don't have enough money and come back later. 'Farming Healing Potions' On depth 7, the main goal here is farming healing potions. This is how I win the game, together with farming on level 11. Now, make sure you have a scale armor +, or a plate armor +, or at least a mail armor to absorb the hits, because what you're going to do produces a massive amount of flies. *When you find swarm of flies, go in an open place *Unequip your weapon, and hit the first fly, then the second fly, and so on. *Then kill all of them one by one. Remember, LUCK; it all depends on luck. *Flies drop healing potions, so you need to gather at least 6-10 on this depth (if you're lucky). Well, go on to the lower depths, get your upgrades etc, find healing potions. 'Healing Potions VS Dew Vial' And btw, your dew vial should be FULL AT ALL TIMES. IF you're about to die, drink healing potions. Don't be like, "Oh, I have my dew vial; I won't waste a healing potion." Trust me; you're not wasting it, and dew vial is very important for lower depths, especially dwarven city and demon halls. 'Tengu' The Tengu. Tengu is actually very, very easy to beat for me. *By now you should have a +3, or a +4, weapon maybe, and a +2, +3, +4 armor. *Remember tengu can flash to other spots in the room, so have a good ranged weapon. *It will be great if you had a wand of regrowth, and wand of firebolt. Epic combo. *And remember, you have all those healing potions. *Throw liquid flames at him; use all your ranged weapons, firstly, if you are far away. *If you're close, just walk up & try hitting him; he will dodge a lot, (he's a ninja xD), but hitting will take some serious life outta him, at least 13 and 11 is good; he will die in no time. Well, when you beat Tengu; if for the first time, you get the Tome of Mastery, which will allow you to choose between two sub-classes with extra perks. :D Caves stage So, depth 11; you're gonna have to farm here as well; just don't stay too long, but get at least like 3-5. Traps appear more here, especially lightning traps. -_- That is the most dangerous trap in the game, along with paralysis. Spinners poison you, but for only, like, a few turns; it's not that bad, but they dodge a lot so. -_- Anyway, buy the healing potions again, but before that, buy the scroll holder to save space. 'DM-300' Dm-300 is fairly easy to beat, but I don't really have a strategy because every game is different equipment. *Make sure to have a seed of earthroot for this fight. *Walk one-by-one turn; so, when you first see the machine, use a ranged weapon, liquid flame, wand of poison will be good. *Also, try the tomahawk, if you have. Don't mind your strength; it might still work, and slow him down & bleed him. *Throw the plant next to you, and step on it when he's right next to you. *Then use a curare dart; most likely, you will have one for a few extra turns to hit him. He doesn't dodge really, so he's going down pretty fast. Luckily, you might get a ring of thorns; it's pretty useful for those petty monks. Dwarven City stage So you're in the city now. This is hard; pretty hard, if you're not used to it. 'Dwarf Monks' Monks will hit your weapon out of your hands & parry a lot; and I mean A FREAKING LOT. They're really annoying, and will waste your healing potions, so try to avoid them and kill them with ranged attacks. They'll drop food for you. 'Dwarf Warlocks' The dwarves aren't that bad; they're quite easy, and they can drop a healing potion for you. Most of the times, I get healing potions. It's very high chance of any random potions, so yep. Be warned, though; their ranged attack is very, very strong; and it weakens you. So hide behind a door or by the wall, and wait turns until he comes up. 'Fire Elementals' The fire elementals aren't bad, too. Fight them on water (the suspicious red liquid blood ) to prevent from burning for a lot of turns. They give 10 xp, which is really nice. 'Golems' The golems are really strong; they will kinda be like a second you, fighting yourself; they suck the life outta you, but you can kill them if you're equipped enough. Usually, I have to drink potions to heal, after a golem, or two. 'Ambitious Imp' Take the ambitious imp quest. It willl help. I guarantee it will. It's a +3, or +4, ring, for ****** sake. Pretty cool. Ring of haste will be epic to get, as well as ring of satiety, if you're running low on food. Anyway; onto king of dwarves. 'King of Dwarves' This will either take time, or be really short; maybe like 1/4 games, it will be short. Sometimes, I just walk up to him & end up beating the crap outta him in 5 - 10 moves. Sometimes, I will have to stay behind, keep shooting fires & poisons, slowly killing him. Pelting darts & tomahawks. Make sure your dew vial is full, if you're going to run up & kill him because there is a chance that they paralyze you & king of dwarves kills you. (most of the time) The skeletons can paralyze you, (really annoying). After you beat him, you will get the key and the armor kit. If you're a mage then wooo, jk, but really, molten heart is my favorite. All characters burnt & can't move at the same time; that's really good. Well, if you did the Imp quest, he would be there selling, but if you didn't, too bad, no shop at 21. BTW, D-21 is just a shop; don't be like me, searching and searching the first time I reached there. -_- Demon Halls stage I never play demon halls, honestly. The first time I beat the game, I actually played it, I went through all the rooms. Idk what I was thinking, but I guess I got lucky. *So you should have 3 scrolls of magic mapping for the demon halls; read one for each depth. *The exit is usually through no rooms, so that means no monsters. Just run to it & go. *Repeat for the two depths after this one. *If you're going to play it through, still use the magic mapping, because helloo, TRAPS GALORE. 'Succubus' So that girl things, subbucus is it? She charms you & you can't attack her, or ANY OTHER MONSTER. Keep in mind, any other monster. 'Evil Eye' The evil eye is the most dangerous enemy in the demon halls. It seems as though it doesn't take your armor into consideration & just blasts you with energy. When fighting an evil eye, please, please, DO NOT be stingy with your healing potions. Drink them, if you feel you're going to die; been there before, trust me. You're unlucky if you walk into a room with 4 evil eyes, and peww-peww-peww-peww, YOU'RE DEAD. So, it's advisable to run through these depths. 'Scorpio' The scorpio will not attack if you're on the tile next to him, so never walk away from a scorpion. Always be on its tail, until he meets a wall. Just like crazy thief, corner him, hit when you can, then move, so he can't escape. Repeat until dead; he can drop healing potions, so, side bonus. 'Yog-Dzewa' The last boss is pretty hard, if you're not experienced. When you reach, there will be walls surrounding you; as you walk to the walls, they fall apart. The rotting fist & burning fist will be coming toward you. *Keep in mind, the direction they're coming from is where the eyeball is located. *Mind vision potion is a must for the first steps into this depth. *You also need invisibility potions to go the eye and start hitting it. *Oh, and when you're going to hit the eyeball, plant an earthroot. *Keep hitting it; the larvae will spawn around you and create a barrier. *Don't underestimate the larvae. They can kill you easily. *Keep drinking healing potions, when under 20 life, or 40 life, to play it safe. Always play it safe; never take a risk. A risk can cause you to die. The fists will no longer be able to attack because it's YOG-DZEWA's larvae; and they're under Yog-Dzewa's control. Since the fists are still alive, your attack is decreased; I think divided by half. When the eye dies, the fist dies, but then they're all these larvae to kill. One time they killed me, and I had, like, 9 healing potions, so play it safe. They will be VERY ANNOYING to kill, as they dodge a lot. Kill them out, (will take a long while). And go & obtain the Amulet of Yendor. Mission accomplished. Just how I play. Comment, I guess. Ask me stuff? Yea. Byee; thanks for reading, if you did! :D Category:Blog posts